This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: The primary objective of this protocol is to compare the safety and efficacy of steroid-free immunosuppression, given in combination with tacrolimus (Prograf), mycophenolate mofetil (CellCept) and daclizumab (Zenapax) induction with steroid-based immunosuppression. The specific aim of the tacrolimus/MPA PK sub-study is to determine the bioavailability of tacrolimus and mycophenolate mofetil in pediatric renal transplant patients enrolled in Protocol SNS01.